Finding Furya
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Set after the third installment of Riddick. Now Riddick has found Furya he has no one to share his home with. He still has unfinished business to take care of and someone who deserves a proper burial. Will he be left alone long enough to finish his last missions? and what will greet him when he finally does come home?
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Furya**

_**(****Riddick's voice narration)**_

_**Act like an animal you get locked up like one or hunted down and killed for a bounty. I've always been animal, unless you count the one moment of weakness. Mercs. All of them have at point have hunted me down, no one has ever left me alone, that's why so many have been ghosted. Always been in some slam where you never see daylight, it's how I got my skills, and my second pair of eyes so I can see what's coming in the darkness and ghost 'em before they ghost me. Somewhere I skipped a step, I got civilized. Never thought about joining civilization since I was thrown away like yesterday's garbage when I was born. That is until a female pilot opened my mind about the human race and civilization. All that shit spewing from her perfect lips about a part of me wanting to join the human race again. Lady, no human ever gave me the chance to join anything. Who did she think she was talkin' to? I'm a known murderous convict and great escape artist, was Richard Bennet Riddick, an animal. But somewhere along the way that beautiful bitch Frye made me curious about joining the human race or it could have been her and the cute kid I saved. I am no body's hero kid. I got sloppy and weak along the way and I got you killed, should've stayed with the holy man. **_

Two silver mercury pools stared out at the galaxies before him,

"Whole lot of open space." Riddick sighed, again he was alone. He had nothing but time to think about what had transpired over the last 10 years. First he managed to save people, two people really, from hammerhead monsters that only came out in the dark. He had managed to get them to a so called holy planet. He thought he would leave the kid with the holy man since he had lost his sons to the monsters and she would be safe.

"No such thing as a friend." Riddick mumbled. He came back because Toombs came after him, a bounty on his head again. He had known it wouldn't have lasted long. When he came back he found the holy man had replaced his Jack with another family. Riddick held his head as his memories just about drowned him. His Jack had left to go and find him and was now rumored to be in a slam, Crematoria. Along the way he found out he came from a race of people who were murdered in cold blood because of a prophecy of a male Furyan who would kill the half dead lord marshal.

During the Necros taking victims including killing the holy man Riddick got himself taken so he could gut the fucker that killed the holy man and to meet this half dead son of a bitch. When he escape the necros clutches on him he winded back in Toombs lap. A big fat payday for Toombs and Riddick's free ride to get to his Jack and give her an ass kicking. He had no idea of what kind of animal she had become.

Once he found his Jack she wasn't the kid he once knew. She had changed her name to Kyra and cut him with a piece of sharp plastic from her teeth. Riddick's animal was rattling the cage since they had both been turned on by Kyra's animal side and her fine ass body. But there were problems when they escaped Crematoria, she thought Riddick had died and instead of burning along with him in the sunlight and the fires she risked it to go with the necros. But he came to get her and to kill the lord marshal. She was Riddick's Kyra now, she had always been, no matter if she had changed her name.

And in the end she had been killed because he was too weak to defend them both, she had sacrificed her underverse life for him. And now it all didn't mean a thing to him. He didn't want that life, he didn't want her to sacrifice her life for him. And now he had started a new mission, to find Furya, to find where he came from. And along the way, he got lazy and sloppy again and once again was left for dead on another planet similar to Crematoria but without the sun catching everything on fire. So once again he resorted back to the animal side. It's all he knew, it was his comfort zone, he didn't have to care for anyone but himself, and he wouldn't have his heart broken and ripped out like it just had been.

He couldn't even give his Kyra a proper burial so he had her put in cryo sleep and her body preserved in a secret place back on the necro ship, hoping one day to bring her soul back to her or to give her the proper burial she deserved. Now he had to build back up to his strength, he had survived the new planet he was left for dead on, and had made a companion in crime, a ding go dog like creature. He could help whenever the mercs came looking for him and he would kill the mercs and take their ship. He again got his heart ripped out of his chest, his companion was killed and he had tried so hard to save him from the bastard who called himself Santana but the bitch Dahl knocked his ass out. Of course Santana got his ass ghosted for that shit, whatever and whoever belonged to Riddick he protected at all cost or the unlucky bastard who killed anything that belonged to Riddick would get his ass ghosted.

As he now stared at the red blimp on his navigational system screen he found himself feeling something he never thought he could experience, nervousness. He had built himself back up to the animal he had been before he had somewhat joined civilization and learned to care for someone. He was now home. Right where Commander Vaako said it would be. Now his brow was etched in pain, he had found what he was looking for but along the way he lost something, someone far more important to him. The one kid who had always looked up to him as some kind of cool hero, and the woman who had tried kicking his ass to make him see that he had been a dick to her for leaving and for lying about where he got his eyes, Kyra. His Kyra.

He never got to ask her for her real name but she would always be his Kyra. He didn't deserve her since he couldn't protect her from those necros and God had seen to it that she was so violently ripped away from him. Riddick's large, meaty hands balled up into tight fists. He was supposed to protect them, to protect those he cared for not use them and make them expendable. Maybe he knew no other way, people were all expendable, especially the weak. He sucked in his lips and growled to an empty cockpit, everything and everyone he got closed to and that didn't want to hunt or kill him for some bounty was dead because of him.

"Not for me Kyra." Riddick quietly gritted through his teeth as his whole body shook. There was one thing he had to do before he went home to Furya. Unfinished business and someone who deserved a proper burial. He tagged the navigational coordinates in on his system and put the ship in overdrive. Last run.


	2. More Trouble

Riddick was running low on supplies and decided to stop on the nearest trading planet. Derge, it was a low level planet, where guys like him could pass through without much trouble and trade and they had the best deals. Mostly prostitutes and markets made up the dirty planet, but he didn't have problem docking here. Once he docked he dressed up in his disguise since most people here would try to make a buck or two off his head.

He donned on his wig and his contacts and his long sleeve shirt with jeans, and grabbed his money and locked up tight and made his way through the crowded streets to the market trading place. He was browsing through some shivs when the breeze changed course and his nose picked up a coppery, metallic, and sweat scent. He knew that smell from anywhere and it was trouble, as he acted like he never smelt the scent and continued to browse through the market place he moved in the direction he smelt it coming from.

He cursed himself, he knew it would happen again. Saving some kid again and using her and in the end she would be expendable. The blood had him remembering Jack's blood, innocent blood that monsters were after, even a merc wanted to sacrifice her for his own life. Riddick had a problem with that. Riddick arrived at the scene where the blood was the strongest, there scattered by a river bed were four dead guys. Riddick's nostrils flared out,

"Mercs." Riddick growled low, or so the men looked to be mercs. Riddick found a blood trail leading down into the river. He had seen enough and turned away, he was through with having a heart and trying to be helpful to total strangers. Obviously whoever killed those men could take care of themselves. Suddenly a tingle went through his shoulder blade, he stopped, reached over his shoulder and pulled out a small blade. He studied it hard,

"Kyra." Riddick remembering her obsession with blades,

"Why don't you fucking assholes ever leave anyone alone?" a sweet and harsh female voice coming from behind him. He turned head,

"Sweetheart, I am not a merc, I am just passin' through." Riddick glancing at her. Another female, what are the odds?

"Wait, I know you." The female staggering out of the river.

"You don't know me kid. You just think you do, considering how much blood you've lost." Riddick turning and walking from yet another piece of trouble that reminded him so much of his Kyra. This wasn't Kyra, she died to save him.

"You're Riddick." The woman said aloud. That was the last straw, who was she to say his name out loud, he tucked his lips into his mouth, the animal was out and it was going to gut this kid. He swung around and had her back in the water with his beefy hand around her throat in 2 seconds flat.

"Give me one good reason not to." Riddick growled out, she tapped her blade against his crotch. He was spooked, this kid knew his own fighting style with a blade, how? He glanced down at the blade, she took the chance and kicked her feet up and kicked him off her throat and landed in the water on bended knee. She was out of breathe and winced.

"Kid, you're good, but not that good. Might wanna take care of that wound before…" Riddick being interrupted by two throwing shivs wheezing by each side of his bald head.

_~What the hell is this kid's game? ~_ Riddick confused, then he heard two thuds on the ground behind him. He glanced behind him, two more dead mercs.

"Alright kid, time to play who's the better killer." Riddick grumbled. That was her favorite game.

"I've never played before but I'll give it a go." The girl getting out of the water and coming to stand beside him with two more shivs already in hand.

"Stay close, I'll give ya a lift to another planet." Riddick waiting for the oncoming mercs.

"Don't need your help but thanks anyway." The girl running to meet the mercs head on. Riddick growled, he followed suit,

_~This kid is going to get herself killed. ~_ Riddick grunted to himself as he joined the fray. They sliced their way through the mercs, the girl keeping up with Riddick. Now he reached out and grabbed her blood splattered arm and plastered himself and her to the first shadow he came to and made his way back to his ship.


	3. Johns Daughter

The girl made it onto the ship and into the co-pilot chair where she was coughing up a bit of blood and trying to hook herself into the chair for a rough take off.

"Hang in there kid." Riddick jerking his own harness over his chest and flicking toggle switches as fast as he could and then blasting out of the docking station. After making sure there were no tails on his ass and that he was out of range of any trouble he unstrapped and unstrapped the new piece of trouble he had just picked up and carefully got her situated in his large beefy arms and quickly carried her to the med bay. As he laid her down on the table he could tell this wasn't going to be an easy task. She was choking on her own blood, he quickly ripped open her shirt and ripped through her bra, and he fired up the operating systems and set it to work its magic.

"Don't you fucking die on me kid." Riddick giving her a sedative. He watched as she closed her green eyes and watched the machine work. As the machine fixed the problems, he took the time to notice her. Long, dark brown, straight hair, green eyes, a muscular, well-toned body.

"Sisters." Riddick confused, this kid could be Kyra's sister, he ran his hand over his bald head, and he would fix this kid and drop her off somewhere safe. The holy man was dead so he couldn't count on him to take care of her, besides she really wasn't all that much of a kid, she was a grown woman, she just needed to pick her battles more carefully.

**Five days later **

_**(Riddick's voice) **_

_**Five days, five long days, of doing nothing but watching over some kid and I don't even know her name. Only one thing is keeping me from dropping her off on another planet, she may have ties to Kyra. And for what? Kyra's dead, I got her killed. And when this kid heals she will be put on a planet and we will never see each other again. So why am I so involved again? **_

Riddick sat there giving himself and this kid, whose life was hanging in the balance five days, some space. He didn't need to worry over another chick who would wind up getting killed in his presence. He had fixed up his shoulder the best he could with the machine in med bay and left the kid on the table in there as well since she didn't need to be moved due to her wound. Suddenly he heard a thud of something or someone falling in the floor.

"Should've strapped her down." Riddick grumbled as he got up and moved quickly to the back before she hurt herself. When he got to the doorway he turned on the dim lights. There she sat in the floor with her shirt and bra that were both ruined still on her shoulders. He walked over to her and bent down.

"You've been out for five days. Let's get you up and into a shirt." Riddick carefully putting his hands on her bare waist, she put her hands on his large arms to hold onto and carefully stood up.

"You fixed me?" the girl winced a little.

"Did you think I would let you die?" Riddick asked.

"I don't know, you are Riddick." The girl leaning on him as she tried to keep her breasts covered with her ripped shirt.

"Have a little faith." Riddick grinned big, Blaise snorted,

"This coming from the big bad Riddick himself. Don't buy it." Blaise grunted out.

"That bandage needs changed." Riddick carefully sitting her on the table. He found more bandages and some medicine to put on the wound to keep out infection and brought it back to the table.

"I'm going to need you to lay down, I'll help you so you don't open your wound back up." Riddick helping her lay back, she groaned.

"Wanna give me your name?" Riddick asked as he cut off the old bandage.

"Um, it's Blaise Johns." Blaise staring at the ceiling, Riddick paused, he turned his head and stared at her face, surely she wasn't related to Johns, the Johns who he killed for Kyra.

"You're father, is he a merc?" Riddick asked.

"I don't know, I only know my name because it's what my identification card says. I got in some sort of an accident and I forgot who I am or was…er you know what I mean. Damn, that's cold." Blaise hissed out as she glanced at Riddick putting the medicine on her stitches.

"It will keep infection out." Riddick not knowing what to do with this new information. He had a way to contact big daddy Johns in case he needed him for something. He would think on it and do research on this Blaise Johns just to see who she really was. Since mercs were after her it couldn't be good. He finished bandaging her wound and carefully got her in his arms and carried her to the cockpit.

"Sit there, I'll bring you a shirt." Riddick walking away. When he returned he found her with her bare back toward him, it was riddled with scars.

"Here, don't bust a stitch putting it on. I ran out of cleaning supplies when I cleaned up your mess the first time." Riddick grunted out.

"Thanks Riddick. I mean it, thanks for fixing me." Blaise carefully slipping on an old black tank top that was too tight for Riddick.

"Some big scars for a kid." Riddick commented. Blaise looked away,

"Not a kid if you haven't notice yet." Blaise softly.

"Those weren't mercs that I killed." Blaise clearing her throat.

"Who the hell were they then?" Riddick's brow furried in confusion,

"They were something new. Something that can't be killed." Blaise explained.

"Necros." Riddick growled out.


	4. Saving Johns daughter

"What is a necro?" Blaise confused as she slowly lowered herself down into the chair, Riddick pulled a lever, allowing the chair to recline back a little.

"Nice." Blaise groaned,

"Necros are what killed Kyra, the kid I saved from some hellish planet with hammerhead monsters after her blood. They are called necromongers. Some kind of half dead race." Riddick seriously as he stared out at the empty space in front of him.

"I thought I killed them all." Riddick mumbled,

"Those guys that you think you just killed, you didn't. We just bought ourselves some time, they have already reanimated themselves." Blaise seriously. Riddick looked at her,

"You think I'm crazy, don't you? I can show you a video to prove they are real." Blaise raising up slowly and taking a small device from her back pocket. She leaned back and pressed the screen a few times and brought up the video. She gave the handheld machine to Riddick, he watched the video. In the video Blaise had stabbed the guy in the chest and he went down, he appeared to be dead but a few hours later the same guy slowly jerked around and sat up, he then stood up and started walking in her direction. Blaise then put two bullets in his head and he fell back out on the ground again, and appeared dead again.

Riddick's brow crinkled with confusion, everything in his body told him this wasn't the same thing like the necros. The guy wasn't covered in armor like the necros, sure they could have always started to blend in with everyone else and change their appearances but the guy didn't have the conversion marks on his neck and the necros could be killed, Riddick had killed them with his own shiv.

"Say something." Blaise not liking the quiet,

"What would you have me to say?" Riddick questioned her.

"Like you know how to kill these things. I am on their radar for some reason, I am not safe unless these things are dead." Blaise getting pissed.

"Not my problem." Riddick softly, he sounded defeated,

"Not your problem? So what, you make it a habit of saving total strangers and once you find a place that you deem safe you dump them off and let them find their own way?" Blaise jerking up.

"I don't trust you." Riddick seriously,

"You don't trust me, fuck you, why save me if you didn't trust me, or bring me on your ship and stitch my ass up if you aren't going to give me a fighting chance?" Blaise walking away from him. She wanted off the ship now, she hadn't asked for him to get involved, she didn't need help from him, and she hadn't needed anyone's help before.

"You remind me of someone." Riddick grumbled out. Blaise stopped in her tracks, she laughed within herself,

_~ I remind him of Kyra. That's rich. ~ _Blaise thought to herself. She turned her head to the side,

"Kyra must have been very important to you." Blaise softly but her voice held anger as she thought about what she had said for a second and started to walk away again. Riddick stared out the windshield into the galaxies that he was going to share with Kyra,

"She was kid." Riddick whisper into the dead silence.


	5. If Only

Blaise found a cot to lay down on, she carefully laid down and rolled onto her good side and silently cried herself to sleep. Riddick rubbed his face with his hands wondering why he had given this girl a fighting chance. Why had he come across her to begin with? He slowly got up and made his way to his room, he needed a hot shower and sleep to clear his head. Once he got to the door of his room he could sense Blaise had already taken his bed. Riddick rubbed his bald head as he went into his room, he lifted his goggles to his head since the room was dark, he went around his cot and stopped at the bathroom door, he gave her a long look as the fresh tears assaulted his nose, he then turned and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

_~She cried herself to sleep. Blaise must be just like me and Kyra, no friends, with issues of her own. She reminds me so much of the kid. I need to find more information about her. ~_ Riddick thought as he stripped down and stepped into the shower. He held himself up with his hand pressed to the wall of the shower. He hung his head, he closed his eyes tight, and he couldn't believe he had gotten the one person who had mattered to him the most, killed. His hands balled up into tight fists, she had always believed in him and he had failed her, he had disappointed her. Riddick bit the inside of his jaw to keep from roaring out all the pain he had bottled inside. The vision of Kyra being thrown into the sharp decoration and falling into the floor kept playing in his mind recently, ever since he had found Furya Kyra was in the forefront of his mind.

He washed his body slowly, thinking of Kyra dying in his arms all over again. He knew he needed his sleep but honestly he was terrified of sleeping, of dreaming about how things could have been instead of how reality really was. Riddick stepped out and dried off, he was never really a modest type of person and it was his ship, so he wrapped a towel around his waist and tucked it in to stay. Riddick opened the door and walked out into his room. From where he stood he could sense the fear pouring from Blaise as she started to toss in his cot. Riddick moved to the edge of the cot and sat down, he placed his large hand on her stomach to prevent her from rolling around too much and risk opening her stitches.

"Lights 30%." Riddick demanded, he thought she would have woken up by now due to the pressure of his hand on her stomach, but she still struggled against him.

"Blaise, wake up." Riddick commanded.

"No, no, no!" Blaise jerking up and wide eyed. Riddick could feel the cot vibrating because of her erratic breathing and because she shook so hard.

"Are you alright?" Riddick questioned, Blaise glanced around the room, allowing her eyes to adjust and her heart beat to calm.

"What do you care? I'm nothing to you anyway." Blaise wiping the sweat from her brow, Riddick had tried not to notice the sweat droplets running between the valley of her breasts because she had taken the shirt he gave her off and had found a sports bra Riddick had kept for Kyra since he had planned to have her living with him on the ship. He found himself glancing, only for a second,

"Why don't you calm down, what the hell were you running from anyway?" Riddick asked.

"Wasn't running." Blaise getting up off the cot.

"Why don't you put some clothes on? Clearly this is your room, I'll go sleep in the cockpit." Blaise about to leave the room. A massive hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, she turned and looked at the hold he had on her wrist then looked up at him.

"What, don't trust me to sleep near the controls of your ship?" Blaise hissed out.

"Why don't you take the room that you found that in? It isn't in use." Riddick explained.

"Because I am not her as much as you want me to be. And furthermore stop trying to see me as her. I didn't need anyone before you came along and I don't need anyone now. So you can…" Blaise being interrupted by the ship slinging her into Riddick and knocking them both into the floor.

"What the fuck?" Blaise groaned, Riddick was immediately hit with concern for her, her stitches had busted open and he smelt blood. His large body had gave her something to land on but the blow of such force of throwing her into him and knocking them both down had busted her stitches wide open. She was already up on her feet but the ship was still vibrating from whatever had hit it. Riddick threw on a pair of pants, foregoing his boxers and caught up to Blaise,

"You need to sit down before…" Riddick being interrupted by the ship being hit again. The second time wasn't as bad as the first but he still had to catch Blaise before she fell again, he got them both stable enough to get to the cockpit. Blaise got situated and started helping him get the steel metal beast under control as best as they could.

"Hold onto something." Riddick giving her a warning. Blaise braced herself the best she could as Riddick pressed buttons and hit warp speed. He flew back hard in the pilot chair, it was a good thing he had a skiff for a backup ship, but only if they could get out of range of whatever was going on could they get away. A few seconds later the backup thrusters went out and Riddick switched to auto pilot.

"Sit tight for a minute." Riddick moving to the bathrooms to find any medicines, bandages, and any other material he could find that he could for Blaise's wounds and threw the stuff into a bag.

"Alright, we are going to this planet here. Come on, before that mess catches up with us." Riddick helping her out of the copilot's chair. He helped her down to the skiff, where they were met with smoke everywhere,

"Riddick…I cant…" Blaise coughing. Riddick picked her up in his arms,

"Bury your head into my chest, don't breathe this shit in." Riddick getting them both to the skiff. He got her in the copilot's chair and buckled her in, he buckled himself in and moved his chair up to the system controls and started pushing buttons, and he opened the door to the main ship started flying out backwards.

"Stay with me Blaise." Riddick demanded, Blaise silently nodded,

"Hey, I said stay with me." Riddick growled out.

"I'm good, get us out of here." Blaise clinching her eyes shut as she licked her dry lips. Riddick wasted no time and sped out toward the planet that he knew he would have to keep a low profile on. Signo didn't take too kindly to cons but they weren't a high security planet like most so at least he could dock without hassle.

"Blaise, wake up, come on, talk to me." Riddick demanded,

"You're a dick. You know how to make a girl feel so inadequate." Blaise grumbled as blood was starting to seep through her bandaged side and through her fingers. Riddick smirked,

"Big words at a time like this. We're almost there, just hang on." Riddick glancing at her and her side wound.

"I take it that Kyra left some strong impression on you to actually go through all this trouble." Blaise softly. Riddick put the ship on auto pilot and opened the bag up.

"Roll to your good side." Riddick commanded, Blaise moved to roll over, he had to help her, he carefully got the bandage off and his brow furred in worry. He cleaned the wound the best he could. Blaise was hit with a memory, she couldn't tell who was who because of her memory loss. She let herself be drawn into the memory vision since Riddick was working on her wound.

_"This is yours now, just stay hidden, I'm sure Riddick will get you out of this place." A woman explained, the woman looked about her age and they were pretty similar in hair color and body build._

_"What about you?" the girl asked,_

_"I can hold my own. Now go, before they find you again." The woman hiding her in a weird decoration. Blaise noticed the details about the woman, she hadn't been converted yet._

"Damn it Blaise." Riddick checking her pulse, Blaise blinked,

"I'm good, really." Blaise softly, she stared at his eyes.

"_Riddick will come back for you." _the woman's voice playing in her head. Blaise cleared her throat,

"Fuck, what the hell is your problem." Riddick sitting down hard in the pilot's chair. She was quiet for a few minutes,

"Memories. You came back for her." Blaise quietly.

"I had to, wasn't going to let those necros have her, but the damage was already done. They got what they had coming to them. They were responsible for…" Riddick being interrupted,

"For you winding up in a trash bin with your umbilical cord wrapped around your neck. Thrown away like yesterday's trash." Blaise trying to move into a more comfortable position. Riddick's brows furred in confusion, he turned his head and stared at her,

"How could you possibly know that, I told one person, and she is dead." Riddick bit out.

"I don't know, everything is coming to me in pieces." Blaise brows furring in confusion. Riddick was quiet as they finally pulled into an empty docking station and cut the engine.

"State your business dock 309." The station manager's voice coming over the intercom.

"We are here for supplies and rest." Blaise hitting a button to respond. Riddick gave her a look to thank her,

"Guess it's a good thing you threw on some pants or you would have lost that towel by now in all the commotion." Blaise smirked as she figured out how to lay the seat back and laid down.

"You aren't sleeping there." Riddick seriously,

"No? There wasn't anywhere for me to sleep back on your big ship and I doubt there is a bed for me on this skiff." Blaise shrugged, Riddick stood up, and he carefully got her in his arms,

"What are you doing?" Blaise nervously, she didn't trust men or anyone else for that matter ever since she had lost her memory.

"You need sleep, we both do." Riddick taking her to a small room that he had a makeshift bed in. Carefully he laid her down, she stifled a groan, to her surprise and his she had been aroused by the simple act.

"What if someone breaks in?" Blaise asked,

"That's what these are for." Riddick showing her his fancy curved blades that he put on the other side of the bed. He put two smaller shivs underneath the makeshift pillow as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Slide over." Riddick commanded, he couldn't believe he was doing this, he was going to sleep with another woman in his arms.

"Excuse me?" Blaise raising a brow, he turned and slid his arm under the pillow and laid down. He could hear her heart racing,

"Don't you think that I would have hurt you by now if I was going to hurt you?" Riddick seriously.

"I've never laid with a guy before." Blaise clearing her throat,

"Just going to be sleeping, get the fuck over it and lay down, you need sleep." Riddick demanded, Blaise hesitated but she slowly and cautiously laid down, trying not to touch him or breath in his scent, it was bad enough she tingled all over just from being so close to him.

"Stop being such a school girl." Riddick pulling her close,

"Easy." Blaise growled,

"Wouldn't have been hurting if you wouldn't have been so scared about getting close to me." Riddick closing his eyes. Blaise's bare stomach and covered breasts were pressed to his side firmly.

"Might as well get comfortable, I don't bite." Riddick annoyed. He hadn't been so close to a woman in a long time and naturally his cock was throbbing to have her, Blaise calmed down within a few minutes and was brave enough to lay her arm around his naked waist.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Blaise swallowing hard,

"Its fine, now get some sleep." Riddick grumbled, Blaise was still tense over an hour, Riddick's cock was still hard and his hormones still racing through his body which kept him awake, he stared at her arm lying across his stomach, how he longed for the woman to be the kid he had saved a long time ago. Slowly he started to rub her arm to try and make her feel more at ease,

"Sleep, I've got things covered, you are safe." Riddick commanded softly in his deep baritone voice. A few minutes later Blaise's muscles relaxed and she nuzzled into his naked chest, getting more comfortable. He felt her body release a soft sigh as if a world of stress had fallen from her shoulders. He wonder what that felt like, to drop everything from ones shoulders and be relaxed for once. He wasn't one to drop his guard and be vulnerable.

"Must feel good." Riddick falling asleep.


	6. what gives you the right

Riddick woke up late afternoon finding his arm resting on her waist over her wound. His silver mercury pools stared at her facial features, she looked peaceful while her guard was down and she seemed so familiar. Subconsciously he licked his lips as their bodies had pressed up against one another in their sleep with his hard erection pressing in between her legs where it was so warm and inviting.

"Kyra." Blaise mumbled in her sleep, that one word made his blood run cold and his erection die almost immediately, he got out of bed and went into the tiny bathroom and jumped into the even smaller shower he had rigged up. Blaise felt him untangle himself from her, rather abruptly, slowly she opened her eyes as she heard what sounded like a shower.

_~I could use one of those. ~_ Blaise thought to herself. Other thoughts started to plague her, the fact that Riddick had to untangle himself from her had her blushing and nervous.

_~What had possessed her to call out her name in her sleep? What gave her the right? ~_ Riddick thought to himself as the hot water ran over his back. When he finally got out of the bathroom he found her gone. He looked through his drawers, finding clean clothes he had stashed in case of an emergency. He threw them on and walked out of the room that had originally been a large supply closet.

He found her looking through the bag he had grabbed off the main ship before they jumped ship. She found what she was looking for, more bandages. Carefully she started pulling the blood soaked bandage off,

"Need help?" Riddick bit out, she stopped,

"You're pissed." Blaise stated,

"You're observant." Riddick about to help her.

"I can handle it." Blaise seriously,

"Suit yourself." Riddick moving to his chair.

"What's up with you? Did I bite you in my sleep?" Blaise asked, paying more attention to what she was doing.

"It's what you said in your sleep." Riddick seriously,

"What did I possibly say in my sleep that pissed the big bad off?" Blaise ignoring her wound for the moment.

"Don't say that shit!?" Riddick roared,

"What!? If you think I am scared of you think again." Blaise growled out.

"You called out her name!? And big bad is what she called me and she was never afraid of me. You have no right to say any of it, ESPECIALLY her name." Riddick roared out.

"I can't fucking control what I say in my sleep!?" Blaise's veins popping out of her neck and forehead. Riddick just sat down and was quiet,

"I'm sorry Riddick." Blaise taking her bandage and going to the tiny bathroom to shower. Riddick rubbed his face, he tried to see the brighter side of things. The only thing that he could find positive about the situation was he wasn't alone anymore, he could bring her with him to Furya. She didn't have anyone either, as far as he knew, but he still wanted to know why she was saying those things.

What was her connection to Kyra? She had to have known her somehow. He went back to the bathroom and found her some clothes and laid them out for her and sat down on the bed to wait for her. When she came out in a towel she didn't pay Riddick any attention,

"Here's some clothes for you, just until we can just some in town." Riddick motioning to them.

"Thanks." Blaise mumbled,

"What is your connection to Kyra?" Riddick asked,

"I don't know what connection I had with her." Blaise sitting down beside him.

"I really am sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to bring up old pain." Blaise softly.

"She was fighting to save me, she should not have had to die for me." Riddick's fingers balling into tight fists. Blaise knew she couldn't say anything to help him,

"I am here, you're not alone. You have me to talk to, you know, if you want. And I know it doesn't rectify that she is gone or anything but I really can't do anything to better the pain." Blaise explained. She slowly got up and took the clothes and went back to the bathroom to let Riddick sit and think about what she had said. She knew he would talk about it to her if he wanted to.


	7. Remembering

Blaise and Riddick had come up with a game plan for when they went into town and an escape root back to the docking station, if they needed it. Now they were on their separate ways into town, Riddick keeping a low profile. Blaise went and paid for the docking fees and now was making her way through the stores. Riddick had given her more than enough money to buy her some clothes and boots. He was currently getting supplies, they had already planned to meet up at one of the motels, and they just thought walking around town together was a bad idea.

He was grabbing more bandages for Blaise and future wounds when he thought about the guys Blaise said that couldn't die. He wondered if taking their head would kill them for good or if another head would grow back. He got some more clothes for himself and made a note to pick up a sword on the way out of town. Blaise had gotten everything she needed, she had had some food when she had first hit the town and now was growing a headache. She hit a bar, the same one Riddick had hit, she knew because he was drinking and was with a girl.

He secretly glanced at Blaise without her seeing him but she could feel his eyes boring holes in her back. With her food already settled and her shopping done now was the time for relaxation. She paid Riddick no mind, he deserved to get laid, and maybe it would help him relax around her. Though Blaise couldn't help but be jealous of Kyra, why was she so beloved by one man? She wished she meant so much to one man. Now she didn't feel like drinking anymore, drowning her sorrows over a conman was not her.

She had two beers and went back to the motel. She showered, put some medicine on her wound and then a bandage, she then threw on a sports bra and some shorts and crawled into the single king sized bed and fell fast asleep. Riddick had noticed she had left pretty quickly, he felt guilty for letting her see him like that with two women on either side of him but he needed to get laid or his beast was going to tear into her. When he finally made it back to the motel he had felt dirty somehow, as if he had cheated on Kyra.

He wondered what she would think if she saw him with women's lipstick on various parts of his body and how he reeked of alcohol even if he wasn't drunk. He jumped in the shower and let it all wash away. When he emerged from the shower and after he took his contacts out and his wig off he walked over to check on Blaise. He could sense her pain and it wasn't because she was physically hurt but mentally as well.

He walked over and put on his boxers and some pants, leaving his shirt off and walked over to the king sized bed and laid down, he figured the bed was big enough for them both to share and still stay on their own side. When he was getting under the covers he accidentally grazed her bare leg with his foot, learning her legs were naked, he threw the blankets back to find her wearing shorts.

He glanced up at her and noticed she was dead to the world, he subconsciously licked his lips as his erection grew rock hard within minutes, he growled and threw the blankets back over her. He had just gotten laid, he hoped it would have solved his problem, he didn't understand what it was about Blaise that had his body reacting like it was. His mind kept trying to tell him that she was Kyra but he had drowned that possibility out or so he thought.

He couldn't continue to think like this, he would always compare her to Kyra and he would always be in pain. The truth was though Blaise Johns was not her real identity, she had no idea who she was. Until then it was safe not to compare her to anyone and it certainly wasn't fair to her. He wondered how long it would take him to get over Kyra. How long the pain would eat it his heart, or would it forever be this way?

Was it his punishment to endure since he let her die for him? He ached to hold her again, to be the one to chase those hammerhead monsters away that continued to haunt her in her sleep, but she didn't sleep anymore, she had gotten converted and died trying to save him, to prove to him that somewhere inside laid the Kyra he knew.

"Blaise, no, you can't do this." Blaise called out in her sleep, he looked over at Blaise about to toss around her sleep, and he carefully laid an arm around her in hopes of soothing her.

_~Why would she be calling out for Blaise in her sleep? ~_ Riddick thought to himself. He had to know what she dreamed of, of what kind of hell she had to go through to survive the necros. Now laying on her back, Riddick sat up, he still had his arm around her stomach to keep her from rolling to her bad side.

"Blaise, NO!?" Blaise waking up and jerking up from the bed. Her breathing was labored and her body sweat and trembled,

"Hey, calm down, you're safe, you're here with me." Riddick strongly.

"She…she sacrificed her life for mine." Blaise starting to cry,

"Who?" Riddick confused,

"Blaise, she gave me her identity and hid me… she protected me." Blaise hiding her face in her hands. Riddick thought back to what he used to do to calm Kyra down and slowly he started to rub her back. He switched to her side of the bed,

"Move over." Riddick commanded softly, she moved over and let him have her side of the bed.

"Come here and lay down." Riddick laying back and patting his bare chest. Blaise shook her head,

"I don't want to sleep anymore." Blaise mumbled.

"You have to, I will protect you." Riddick urging her to lay down, finally she laid back and rest her head on his bare chest and wrapped her arm around his waist,

"I don't know who I am yet." Blaise softly.

"That's why you need to sleep as well. You're living the hell you had gone through again. Those dreams will eventually show you who you are. Sleep, I won't let anything happen to you." Riddick rubbing her arm. Blaise fell back to sleep instantly, for some reason being in his large arms felt comfortable, almost familiar, even safe.

**Afternoon **

Blaise slept until noon, Riddick had laid there watching her, and she hadn't made a sound or moved a muscle since she woke up from her nightmare. If he hadn't felt her breathe tickling his bare skin and felt her chest rise and fall he would think she were dead. Slowly she started coming around, she blinked her eyes open and slowly rose and looked down at him,

"Um, hi." Blaise carefully getting off of him.

"You slept." Riddick softly,

"Yeah, pretty well actually. What about you?" Blaise sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I woke up a few hours ago." Riddick sitting up,

"You didn't need to lay here for my benefit." Blaise explained.

"You lost a good amount of blood, you needed the rest. Did you get everything you needed from town?" Riddick asked.

"Yeah, are we leaving today?" Blaise asked,

"I need to have a look at the docks first, we'll need a ship." Riddick explained.

"So probably another night?" Blaise assumed,

"Yeah, but not here. We need to get back on the skiff and make plans to steal a ship. Quick and easy." Riddick getting up, he knew it would be fairly quick but not as easy as he wished it would be. He threw on a shirt and went to the bathroom, Blaise threw on a shirt and her new boots that she hid her own blades in and when Riddick came out of the bathroom, she went in. When she came back out, Riddick was putting his own blades on his person,

"First we start with lunch." Riddick seriously.

"Sure." Blaise nodded, they walked out and went to find some lunch. They were quiet at lunch and didn't offer any information about themselves. When they came out of the restaurant they separated, planning to meet back up at the motel. Riddick went in the direction of the docks while Blaise was going through the crowd and pickpocketing people. She knew they would need the money, but then she bumped into big daddy Johns. He grabbed her wrist,

"Blaise?" Johns asked in a confused state,

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Blaise asked,

"You don't know your own father? What happened to you?" Johns grabbing both of her upper arm muscles. Blaise was shocked, this was the real Blaise's father. This was her chance to actually really be loved, to have a father who really cared for her, only she knew she wasn't Blaise, she was a con ever since she had lost her memory, it was how she got by in the streets, but she couldn't tell this man that she was someone dear to him when she wasn't. Suddenly she was hit with a memory, she stumbled a little, more like wobbled around like she were drunk,

"Easy Blaise, what's wrong?" Johns asked. Blaise gave him a sympathetic look,

"I'm not your daughter. She wanted me to find you, to give you a message. She wanted me to tell you that she loved you and she forgives you for the past but you would have to forgive her now for committed such a selfless act. She switched our identities, she hid me while she was the one who had been converted into a necromonger. I am so sorry Johns." Blaise explained. Johns looked at her as if he were angry,

"How do I know any of this is true?" Johns upset, Blaise took out the ID card and a lucky crescent moon charm her father had given to her for her fifth birthday. Blaise put them both in his hands and turned to walk away,

"Wait, can't I have your name?" Johns asked, the girl who had been going by the name Blaise, froze in her tracks, she closed her eyes, she felt bad for the merc standing behind her, clearly he had been related to the Johns that wanted to gut her and feed her to the hammerheads.

"My name is Kyra. I knew another Johns when I was a kid…" Kyra being interrupted,

"You're the kid that Riddick saved. So the story was true. My son was going to feed you to those monsters on that planet?" Johns asked.

"How do you know that?" Kyra confused as she turned around and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Riddick needed some help on the last planet he was on, I gave him a hand, and he told me of the story about saving a kid." Johns seriously.

"I have to go." Kyra softly, not wanting any problems from him,

"Wait, you should keep these to remember her by." Johns explained.

"I will always remember her and what she did for me. Those items will only remind me of the guilt I feel for letting her take my place. Do you have any contact information? I have her body in a safe place. She deserves a proper burial." Kyra explained.

"Um, yeah." Johns staring at her as if she were for real, he quickly snapped out of it and took out a pen and an old piece of paper and wrote his information down on it.

"Thank you, for everything and for keeping her body safe. And Kyra, it's not your fault for what she did." Johns resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't make it easier knowing I hid while she took my place." Kyra explained, she quickly walked away from Johns. She debated on whether or not to tell Riddick who she was or if he would even believe a word she said. Again she continued to pickpocket men, but an hour later she ran into another problem, another un-killable being.

"I've heard about you girl. Think you can get away with the things you've done. We aren't easy to kill, you should know this by now." the man laughed as a few more of his friends joined in. Kyra assessed the situation quickly, then came up with a plan to try to kill them. She started fighting them, throwing punches and kicking them off her. She went for the heart on the monsters, the only vital spot she knew of that would knock them out and give her time to get away. Finally Kyra took out the last one, she took the time to catch her breath and to check them for any money they may have had on them. Kyra found some money but she also found something far more important, a set of keys to a ship.

"Jackpot." Kyra softly, she quickly made her way back to the motel, not realizing that she had ripped open her stitches again.


End file.
